kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Terry the Kid
|classification = Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 1,050,000 Power |tag_team(s) = Team AHO (Jade) The Adrenalins (Robin Mask), New Century Machineguns (Mantaro; cancelled) |trademark_technique(s) = Calf Branding, Spinning Toe Hold, Texas Clover Hold |family = Natsuko Shono (Mother), Terryman (Father), Doryman (Grandfather) Seniorman (Great-Grandfather) |trainer(s) = Terryman |japanese_voice = Toshiyuki Morikawa, Ai Nonaka (young) |other_voices = Greg Abbey (English), Marcelo Campos (Brazilian), Boris Sans (Spanish), Ju Chang Lee (Korean), |anime = Episode 2 (First Appearance) |manga = Prologue 2 (First Appearance) }}Terry the Kid (テリー・ザ・キッド), is a fictional character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman: Nisei. In the English version his name is Terry "The Grand" Kenyon. About Terry is the son of the Texas wrestling legend, Terryman. His mother is Natsuko Shōno, a Japanese reporter, which means that Kid is a Japanese-American. Kid always believed that Suguru Muscle (Suguru Kinniku) stole the fame from his father, and held a grudge against the Muscles because of it, saying that he will come in first place to Mantaro Muscle and prove that his family is better. He even hated his father because of all this, and always said that he is nothing like him. After he learns about the power of friendship, he changes his ways and becomes best friends with Mantaro, but he still works independently now and then. Kid has a soft spot for many things, and is always willing to support his team. He even gave up the Chojin Olympics to save a little boy from drowning. Even though his family's moves aren't as much of a powerhouse as others, he is still able to do critical damage on his opponent. Like Terryman, he will sometimes refer to others as and himself in the first person as . As his father was frequently referred to as in the original series, Terry the Kid is usually referred to as in order to differentiate the two of them. However, in order to differentiate Kid from Mantaro, who in the dub is referred to as "Kid Muscle," in that dub Kid is referred to as "Terry," and Terryman is usually addressed using his full name. 'Story' [[Dawn of Terry the Kid|'Dawn of Terry the Kid']] (More to Come) Kid drives to the Palo Duro Canyon with his father. Dawn of Terry the Kid: Part 2 He reads a letter from Volcano, which specifies the time and date of the duel, and arrives at the ring, which hangs over the valley (for the intended death-match). Terryman watches from the side-lines, as Kid expresses fear at the upcoming events, and his club cheer on for Volcano. The Mountain reveals that he chose the venue due to his match against Terryman happening in a mountain range, and discusses how - after he died and went to the Chojin Graveyard - that Satan gave him a chance at a new life in order to exact his revenge. He raised his son to exact revenge on his behalf. Terryman states that he believes his son will win, as his son has the passion and heart. The bell rings and Kid can only dodge for the first few minutes. Kid tries to attack, but all his attacks come up short. Mountain traps him in a Soaring Arm Cross, and - when Kid fails to tackle him - uses a Rotating Hell Shuffle. Kid manages to find inspiration, which leads him to kick Volcano, and this angers Volcano to attack in earnest. A Volcano Eruption and Magma Boiling Lava follow, which nearly kill Kid. Terryman reiterates that he believes in his son. At this point, a four-leafed clover charm falls from Kid's pocket and Volcano threatens to destroy the charm. This angers Kid. Kid proceeds to use the Texas Clover-Hold, which defeats Volcano and secures him a victory. After Kid manages to save his lucky charm, Terryman appears on the ring and reveals that is where the name of their family-technique originated, as well as that he is proud of his son. The story ends with the victory of Kid's first match. [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] Hercules Factory Terry makes his appearance while on the federation ship, introducing himself last to Mantaro, and explaining his grudge against him and the Muscle Clan, believing that they stole the spotlight from his father. He says he will become number one, and prove that he is better than any Muscle. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Two Throughout the training at the Hercules Factory, Kid is seen showing off his moves and taunting Mantaro, calling him a spoiled prince and a weakling. During a training session which involves delivering a suplex to a dummy without getting cut by spikes, Kid messes up Mantaro by spitting a peanut at him, causing Mantaro to fall to one side and cut his arm by a spike. Kid then rants on about his terrible childhood, and blaming Suguru for it all. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Three Later on, Mantaro is caught in a steel-cage match against a DMP member named Anaconda. During the fight Terry the Kid stands next to the cage and complains that he should be the one fighting in there, and not Mantaro. After being knocked away by Anaconda's tail, Kid gets a bad bruise on his leg. Kinnikuman patches up the wound with a handkerchief that Kid recognises to be his father's. He is also shown a picture of a large trophy that his dad and Suguru won together as The Machineguns. Suguru explains to Kid that his father's handkerchief is a token of their friendship, and that Suguru always wore it on him when he battled, and that Terryman was an inspiration for Suguru. When Kid asks about his father's trophies, Suguru explains that Terryman refused to accept them for himself, as his greatest reward was helping his friends. After hearing all this, Terry the Kid has a big change of heart, and takes back all the terrible things he ever said about Mantaro, because now he wants to help him as a friend. When Terry the Kid returns, he finds Mantaro helpless, and throws a couple peanuts into his mouth. Kid spits them out with great force, each peanut striking large holes on Anaconda, which then gives Mantaro the advantage to defeat him. The aftermath shows Mantaro and Kid giving each other the thumbs up sign. After the hellish training is finished, Terry the Kid comes out as one of the top twenty. His final challenge will be to defeat Buffaloman while battling on top of a gigantic stone palm, and this way he can prove he is capable of battling the DMP. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Four Buffaloman and Kid begin their match. Buffaloman feigns a handshake to start, but when Kid grabs his hand, Buffaloman knees him in the chest, sending Kid reeling. He then pins Kid to the mat and begins beating striking him relentlessly. But the whole time Kid blocks the punches as best he can in order to tire out Buffaloman, so he can grab Buffaloman's horns and defeat him. Buffaloman gives in, and Terry the Kid graduates. During graduation, Terry the Kid is ranked #3 of the New Generations, and is awarded The Best Technique. He is assigned to defend Osaka. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 1 dMp Arc ''' During Mantaro's match against Tel Tel Boy, Terry leaves his post to help Mantaro out after hearing that Gazelle was easily beaten. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 5 During the match, he is seen sitting with Seiuchin, Gazelleman, and The Adams, each of them wearing Mantaro's lame T-shirts. Throughout the match Kid and the others are busy making rude remarks about the match, and only showing support to Mantaro near the end of the fight, where he and the others stand up for Mantaro. Kid also witnesses the match against Seiuchin and MAXman, after being told that he isn't number two. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 8 After watching Mantaro defeat MAXman, he and the others receive a message from '''The Nightmares, who are causing trouble in Osaka, and challenges the team after defeating Gorgeous Man' '''and Barbarian. Kid is enraged about what happened to two of his friends, especially because he was assigned to defend Osaka, and realises that this would not have happened if he had been there to protect it. He sets off on foot to fight them. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 13 He comes to the wrestling ring the night before the fight, but is caught in a trap by Sunshine. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 14 The day of his match begins and Kid's opponent is Rex King, and the guest referee is Mantaro. They are fighting in a steel-cage match. The Kid finds himself in bad shape to fight. During most of the first half of this battle, Mantaro is giving Kid fouls and restrictions, which is giving Rex King the upper-hand. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 15-16 After a while Mantaro helps Kid from getting eaten by Rex King, and Kid uses this advantage to choke Rex King's T-Rex arm, causing the skin to whither away. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 17 Sunshine taunts Terry the Kid about his family's moves being too weak, and begins calling him a loser. But Kid manages to prove Sunshine wrong as he uses his Spinning Toe Hold on Rex King. Rex King manages to get Kid in a triangle hold, but he breaks out of it. After some more brutal fighting, Mantaro helps out Kid again by shouting 'cold' insults to Rex King, causing him to shiver and freeze up. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 18-19 This gives Kid another advantage, until Rex King puts on some ear plugs. Rex King's T-Rex arm begins to chomp on Terry the Kid, as he has a flashback of his father keeping his balance on a horse, which he uses after getting flung up into the air. Rex King hurtles Kid to the top of the dome, where he grabs an air conditioner. He moves his body in a propeller-like motion, causing a funnel of cold air to reach Rex King and freeze him up. Terry comes falling to the ground, and smashes Rex King's T-Rex head into the ground, shattering it to pieces. Terry the Kid is the victor. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 19 When Check Mate is first revealed to the Justice Chojin, Terry the Kid tries to fight Checkmate in retaliation for him breaking Gorgeousman's arm in a violent fashion. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 20 This is changed to saving Gazelleman from a violent handshake in the anime. During Mantaro's match against Check Mate, Kid and the others give their support to Mantaro. There is also a wrestler popularity contest, where Terry the Kid comes in as #1. 'HF Second Year Replacement Matches' After the New Generation team (The Muscle League) are mentioned to be lazy champions who spend more time having fun than training, Harabote Muscle sends in the Hercules Factory's second semester graduates, known as the Generation Ex, to replace the Muscle League, assembling a tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 28-29 Terry the Kid is matched against Scarface in the Round One battles. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 30 After witnessing Gazelle's defeat against Jade, Kid ties two flags to his arms, one representing Gazelle, the other representing Seiuchin (who lost against Clioneman. Scarface (resembling a mafia-type bouncer), has the upper-hand on Kid, using ropes to tie Terry the Kid. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 36 Terry manages to spin loose and send a good kick to Scarface. The two combatants send punches and kicks to each other, with Kid blocking many of Scarface's attacks and thinking strategically, while Scarface sends barrages of attacks. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 37 Scarface gets the upper-hand on Terry the Kid and continuously slams him around the arena. Kid manages a few more good hits on Scarface, as his opponent's body parts begin to crack like broken clay, revealing a true form of Scarface. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 43-44 Scarface explains that he needed to disguise himself to get to where he is now. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 44 Kid gets Scarface into a Calf Branding hold, but Scarface breaks free of the move, and uses a much more improved version of Calf Branding that he calls the Buffalo Brander. Kid, petrified with fear, tries to defeat Scarface with a Spinning Toe Hold, but Scarface uses a more improved Spinning Toe Hold on him. Scarface then uses the Ultimate Scar Buster on Terry the Kid, finishing him off. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 44-45 As a result, Kid has to undergo back surgery during which he momentarily flat-lines, but manages to come back as a message to Mantaro about not giving up. 'Kajiba no Kuso Djikara Challenge' Terry the Kid is seen in this arc after the defeat of the first two challenges. He is first seen in a suit alongside Jyro, as the Japanese chojin were assigned to protect an international summit. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 103 The group invite them to join them at a beach, where they go to a karaoke bar, and Terry is seen with two young women (in the English dub Kid refers to them as his younger sisters, of which he has none in the original Japanese). Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 104 After having a party, Bone Cold appears to assassinate Minch. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 105 Terry the Kid and Check Mate go to stop Bone Cold, but get defeated. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 106 Kid gets shot by Bone Cold's blade, but is still okay. After witnessing fellow Justice Chojin Jairo getting killed by Bone Cold, the group accepts his challenge to rescue Minch, meaning that Mantaro must defeat him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 105 Throughout the whole match Terry the Kid mainly just shouts support to Mantaro. 'Chojin Olympics: The Resurrection' Terry the Kid is hanging out with his teammates in Tokyo, Earth. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 119 They celebrate the sudden announcement of Harabote Muscle's retirement, when a new Chojin Olympics is announced by Ikemen Muscle, and Ikemen announces all chojin must return to their home countries to compete in the preliminaries. Terry the Kid, along with the others, depart to their homelands, and Kid returns to America. Terry the Kid is seen on the TV battling a chojin named Spikeman and defeating him, with millions of fans screaming his name. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 120 During the next preliminary round of the Chojin Olympics, Terry the Kid and the others compete against other Chojin in a "Rock Paper Scissors" match. Kid defeats his opponent and advances to the next round. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 127 His opponent is only shown for a second, whose name is never revealed, but appears to be a chojin dressed as an arachnid. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 127 This round is followed by a stack of weighted ''daruma dolls, which must be knocked over by the contestants, and ultimately succeeds in this round. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 129 The next round of the preliminaries is a game of Beach Flags taking place at a beach, using three chojin at a time, and the goal is to save a falling damsel. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 30 Terry the Kid is the 55th group to have their turn, having to go against his friend Jade and another Chojin named Baronus. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 131 As the other two get advice from their trainers, Kid is seen warming up alone and remembering that his father was never really there for him. He does catch a glimpse of Terryman in the crowd though. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 132 As the race begins, Kid and Jade are in the lead, as Baronus kicks up a sand wall in front the duo. After breaking through the sand wall, Kid and Jade both do a spin kick on Baronus, taking him down. Kid and Jade are neck to neck, as Kid notices a little boy struggling to swim in the ocean. He realises that one else notices because they are all focused on the race, but if no one helps the boy he will drown. Kid finds himself in the lead of the race now, but has no idea what to do. He does not want to displease his father by forfeiting the race, but he chooses to save a life like a real hero should. He abandons the race, telling Jade that the race is his to win. Kid rescues the little boy from drowning, being recognised as a true hero by Mantaro and the spectators. Jade even goes to greet him about the deed he has done, but Kid shrugs off the glory, feeling bad for forfeiting the match while doing a good thing. As he walks down a hall, he finds his father there. Terryman tells his son that he saw what he did, in choosing to save that kid, and in his book, that makes him the real winner. Terry Sr. puts his arm around Terry Jr. and his son starts to get teary-eyed. He mentions the time when Terryman threw the qualifying round to save a dog from a train. They walk off together, down the corridor. Six-Pack Arc occurs here. After the events done by the Poison Six Pack and the Preliminaries, Terry the Kid and the other guys help Jade prepare for the Tournament, while Mantaro lazily sits around watching TV and eating food. During the first round match with Ricardo vs. Mantaro (Sky Scraper), Terry the Kid is Mantaro's second, as it is explained, he and Mantaro are both Chojins representing America, and were old American friends, Kid being from the country, and Mantaro being from the big city. Mantaro, who is watching the match, tries to greet Terry the Kid, but Kid ignores him, focusing on helping Mantaro win the match. During the match, Kid's encouragement helps Mantaro have the upper-hand on Ricardo. Ricardo then calls Kid a coward, saying he gave up in the preliminaries. This incenses our Kid, as he recalls that he would have won, if he didn't have to go and save the little boy. Kid says that he would do the same thing again. Ricardo says that he is focused, that he wouldn't have let a drowning child distract him. Ricardo then gets the upper hand on Mantaro. Kid yells advice to him, but Mantaro, ashamed, doesn't want Kid to see him losing. A flashback at the Terry Ranch is shown, where a much younger Terry the Kid and Mantaro are talking about the different lifestyles they live in. Mantaro asks Kid how he can be a lot stronger, and Kid tells him that drinking milk will help him grow stronger. Back to the present time, Kid watches his old friend shatter to pieces by Ricardo's brutality, looking shocked and realising that his support was all a waste. After the Kevin Mask vs. Ilioukhine match, Meat is badly injured while rescuing Ilioukhine from Kevin's wrath, leaving Mantaro without a trainer. Kid and Seiuchin are the candidates who could fill in, but according to the rules, as a Japanese Representative, Mantaro must have a Japanese second. Demon Seed Arc After Mantaro's loss to Kevin Mask, Kid, Seiuchin, Gazelleman, and Check Mate try to cheer him up. He later sits at ringside for Ilioukhine's fight with Meltdown and joins forces with Seiuchin and Gazelleman to help Mantaro train for his match against Asuraman. Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament Kid is first seen training against Barrierfreeman. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 1 The training is interrupted by the Time Chojin, who make vague threats and disappear. After Kevin starts to disappear during a ceremony, Kid is surprised to learn that history is being unwritten. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 6 He attends a meeting with Meat Alexandria, where he volunteers to help build a time-ship that will help save Robin Mask, which - in turn - will save Kevin Mask and the rest of history over time. Kid volunteers to go back in time with the other new Justice Chojin to defeat the Time Chojin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 9 Terry the Kid is thus one of the 8 Time Warp Chojin who travel back to the days of the Legends (1983, immediately after the conclusion of the Dream Chojin Tag Arc) in order to save Robin Mask from being killed and, by extension, Kevin Mask from being erased. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 10 In addition, he is also assigned captain of the time-ship "Kevin Mask". Kid is amazed to see the Idol Chojin and tries to talk to his father, who rejects him. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 13 Upon arrival and after successfully saving Robin, he almost convinces Terryman that he is his son. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 13-14 Unfortunately, when Mantaro accidentally knocks Alisa Mackintosh into the Time Chojin's Death Watch Branding (the technique that was meant to kill Robin), Lightning takes advantage of the situation and thanks Mantaro for the "support", convincing the Legends that the New Generation are evil. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 14 However, when Rinko and Jacqueline arrive to report on Kevin's deteriorating condition, Kid refers to him by name. Robin later remembers this when a dying Alisa requests that if they ever have a son that they name him "Kevin", after the pub they frequent. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 16 The Tag Tournament is then announced. Mantaro offers to form the New Century Machineguns with Terry the Kid. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 19 Kid refuses, however, and goes for a walk in the rain, followed by a concerned Check Mate and Barrierfreeman. Along the way, he saves a puppy from an oncoming bus. Check Mate comments on how that resembles the time when Terryman threw the 21st Chojin Olympics Preliminaries for that same reason, causing Kid to realise that he is once again walking in his father's footsteps. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 20 He wonders aloud whether he is fated to always be Mantaro's sidekick and snaps at Check Mate and Barrier when they show concern for him, causing them to leave. At that point, Robin arrives with an umbrella and reveals that he now trusts the New Generation. In order to save the man who might be his son, he joins up with Kid for the tournament. Later, while Mantaro is out with Rinko, Jacqueline, and 20th Century Meat, they see Kid jogging and sparring with Robin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 20-21 Reporters arrive and ask Robin why he has sided with one of the New Generation, but Kid takes over the interview and announces that they are [[The Adrenalines|'The Adrenalines']] (named after their ability to thrill the audience). Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 22 After, he promises that they will win and then run away, leaving Mantaro without a partner. The Adrenalines arrive to the preliminaries with a tepid response from fans, who dislike Kid and yet like Robin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 31 A battle royale is decided to narrow down the teams, thus deciding who shall perform in the tournament itself. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 36 When the other chojin team up to attack a distracted Robin Mask, Kid abandons his fight against the Time Chojin and attacks The Alphabet. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 37 He exchanges a series of blows with The Alphabet, but is momentarily distracted when The Machineguns struggle in their fight. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 38 After the teams are whittled down, The Adrenalines pass into the main tournament. Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 48 The Adrenalines are matched against the Wailing Ghost Gang. 'Kinnikuman Nisei: Part Two: Chapter 53 ''(More to Come) The Adrenalins first go up against '''Kikoku Gurentai. Robin is double teamed by Shikoutei and The Gaon, but Kid eventually tags in and impressively fights them off. He puts Shikoutei in an arm breaker, but Shikoutei escapes with his Snake Arm. He then finds himself double teamed by both members of Kikoku Gurentai and had to tag back in. When Robin's armor is removed and Kikoku Gurentai prepare to cut him up with the Snake Arm, Kid tries to save him but is knocked out of the ring by Shikoutei. He tries to stand back up but is too injured, so Terryman offers him a hand. However, Natsuko stops him because any outside help would result in a disqualification for The Adrenalins. Fortunately, seeing Kevin come back long enough to donate blood to his dying mother revives Kid's "Texas Bronco Spirit" and he kicks Robin's armor back to him. He and Robin then defeat Gaon with the Tag Formation A and Shikoutei with the Adrenalin Bridge. After the match, Terryman and Kinnikuman leave the arena, but Terry gives Kid a thumbs up on his way out. The Adrenalines then face the Five Disasters '''in a '''Water Deathmatch, which freaks Robin out because of him dying against Atlantis in his last one. Not only that, but Kevin, in his healing tube, was tied above the ring. It had seemed like a close match at first, until Thunder threw Kevin's tube into the water, causing Robin to go after him. After that, it had looked like Robin had died the same way as his first death, but he had actually taken Kevin's mask since it doubled as an oxygen tank. Robin then put Lightning in a Tower Bridge, but it only broke his original costume and revealed a second one. Lightning then broke out and performed Justice Crushing Finale on the Adrenalins. They then tried to do Deathwatch Branding on Robin, but Terry saved him with a Condor Kick only to get slashed by Thunder's Lion's Authority, ending the match. (More to Come) [[Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~|'Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~']] [[D.M.p Arc|'D.M.p Arc']] Kid is introduced as the opponent of Puripuriman. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 1 Kid has lost his match, and stands beside the ring where Seiuchin fights, as he greets Mantaro Kinniku (who has just arrived on Earth). After Puripuriman's defeat, Kid - and the others - take Mantaro to see Tokyo Tower. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 2 He witnesses Mantaro defeat The Cyborg. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 2-3 Once these events have concluded, Kid takes on a more active role and visits Mantaro at his home in Beverly Park to train with him. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 4 He is repulsed by the mess and stench left by Mantaro, and brings Mantaro a gift of fresh beef from his Texan ranch, while disinfecting everything that he touches. Kid tries to convince Mantaro to train, even changing into his training outfit, but the two soon argue and fight over how best to have cooked the meat that Kid brought to the house. At this point, Shumokun attacks. The two attack him and win with ease. While at Mantaro's house one day, Kid uncovers a letter from Meat Alexandria, who has gone to commit reconnaissance on the d.M.p, and - worried - he forces Mantaro to go look for Meat, who has been missing for some time. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 8 They break into the d.M.p headquarters with Gazelleman, but are captured and tied up. Kid then breaks free and runs into a ring where Rex King waits for an opponent to fight. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 9 Kid proceeds to attack Rex King, so that Mantaro can continue. Rex King attacks at first with a Western Lariat, but Kid counters with an Arm Bar. Rex King shows no fear, but instead uses his Jurassic Hand, and - after biting down on Kid's shoulder - he follows with a Dinosaur Back-Breaker. When Mantaro makes a joke, this leads to Rex King being literally frozen for a few seconds. Kid pleads with Mantaro to keep making bad jokes, sensing this is Rex King's weakness, as Rex King is a dinosaur and dinosaurs were wiped out in the ice age. This soon freezes Rex King whole, and allows Terry the Kid to perform a Sleeper Hold Suplex. This kills Rex King and shatters him into pieces. Kid follows Mantaro to the final match against Checkmate, where he briefly describes the rules of chess, but - due to his injuries - Mantaro jumps into the ring and fights in his place. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 10 At the end of the match, Kid - along with Mantaro and Gazelleman - attempt to rescue Meat, only to uncover that they have been tricked. Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~: Chapter 12 He escapes with the others when the dMp base self-destructs. Anime Changes HF Second Year Replacement Matches In the anime, Terry the Kid returns to the arc during the semi-final match between Mantaro and Clioneman, wrapped in bandages, to shout encouragement for Mantaro. He is later seen sitting with his Muscle League buddies during Jade's match against Scarface. During the night before the finals, Terry the Kid and the others encounter Scarface, who easily takes down Gazelle and Seiuchin. Mantaro and Kid go to grab Scar Face, but he escapes. Terry the Kid is later seen watching Mantaro's fight against Scarface (Mars), and is doing the usual. The Poison Six Pack (Anime Only) After the Chojin preliminaries were done with, a team of evil Chojin known as the Poison Six Pack kidnap Rinko, Tamaki, and Keiko. Terry the Kid and the other Justice Chojin go to rescue them. He is paired up with Jade in a tag team match against Dazzle and The Protector, and they must rescue Tamaki. Their battle is being held in a forest. The match begins with Terry the Kid vs. The Protector. Kid is bouncing around the ring, dodging all of The Protector's slow attacks, and sending some heavy blows to the Protector's head. With interference from Dazzle, The Protector ends up with the upper hand. Jade calls for a tag, but Kid refuses to tag out. After some time, Terry the Kid is convinced that he needs to work with Jade as a team, and so he finally tags him in. While Jade is busy getting crushed by The Protector, Terry the Kid is being beaten down by Dazzle, after being put into a hallucination, where he finds himself being attacks by roots. The match goes on with heavy blows on the characters, until Kid and Jade finally get their act together and work together as a team. Jade uses his Red Rain of Berlin on their opponents, while Terry the Kid uses Calf Branding. After the duo uses many synchronised moves and working together as a team, they manage to outsmart their opponents, causing the Protector to end up hallucinating from Dazzle's hypnosis. The arena eventually breaks, revealing a hole that Terry the Kid and Jade fall in. As they work together, they manage to escape the hole and finish off Dazzle and The Protector. Kid uses his Calf Branding technique and slams Dazzle out-cold, while Jade unleashes his Red Rain of Berlin and slashes The Protector. With the enemies defeated, Kid and Jade are victors, and Terry the Kid catches Tamaki safely in his arms. Throughout the rest of the arc Terry the Kid is supporting his team with encouragement. Near the end of the arc, Kid helps the others in catching Mantaro and Rinko from falling. At the end, he and the others are getting hyped up about Mantaro and Rinko, who are supposedly about to kiss. Techniques :* Kid grabs onto the back of his opponent's shoulders (or horns, if any), and rams him into the ground. :* Kid grabs his opponent's leg and spins around it while twisting the leg, causing severe pain to his opponent. :* Kid performs a powerful Texas Cloverleaf. :* Kid jumps onto his opponent's shoulders and performs a standard Triangle Choke. :* Kid catches his upside down opponent in midair and drives him head first into the canvas. Renamed the High Voltage Vexer in the English dub. :* A super powerful kick Kid used to get Robin Mask out of a pinch. 'Career Information' 'Championships' *Hercules Factory First Year No. 3 Student * American Chojin Wrestling Grand Champion *Texas Chojin Grappling Grand Champion *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Chojin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (5th Place) 'Titles' *Hercules Factory First Year Graduate *Japan Stationed Chojin - Osaka Region *Team Aho *The 8 Time Warp Chojin 'Nicknames' * 'Win/Loss Record (Singles)' *O Volcano (Texas Clover Hold) *O Buffaloman (Texas Clover Hold) *O Rex King (Calf Branding) *X Scarface (Ultimate Scar Buster) *X Bone Cold(Bone Cold Blade) *O Spikeman (Texas Clover Hold) *O Hydeman (Calf Branding) (21 minutes, 40 seconds) Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 121 *O Dazzle (Calf Branding) (anime movie only) *X Puripuriman (Kinnikuman Nisei ~All Chojin Dai Shingeki~) 'Win/Loss Record (Tag)' *''Team Aho (Jade)'' *O Dazzle and The Protector (Simultaneous Calf Branding and Red Rain of Berlin) (anime only) *O Bandolis (Double Tornado Kick) *''The Adrenalines (Robin Mask)'' *O Wailing Ghost Gang (Death Emperor and The Gaon) (Adrenaline Bridge) *X Five Disasters (Justice Crushing Finale⇒Lion's Authority) 'Win/Loss Record (Other)' *X Jade (Beach Flags race) 'Gallery' Kin_Kid_2.png Terrythekid.gif Kin_Kid_3.png Trivia *'Favourite Food:' Peanuts, popcorn, chocolate balls *'Least Favourite Food:' Soy sauce, garlic *'Theme Song:' "Stars and Stripes" by Toshiyuki Morikawa *'Pet Peeves:' whenever he drops a whole bag of peanuts, popcorn or chocolate balls on the floor that costs him about 10 to 12 dollars, whenever Mantaro eats his stuff that also cost his money *Finished third in his class *Appears to have a germ phobia; carries around disinfectant and often sprays dirty objects *'Lives in a luxury Osaka apartment 'External Links *kinnikuman.com *yajima.pekori.to/2nd/ *Toei References 'Navigation' Category:New Generation Idol Chojin Category:Terry Clan Category:Hercules Factory First Year Graduate Category:Team AHO Category:Time Warp 8 Chojin Category:Characters from America Category:Male characters Category:Hercules Factory Category:Seigi Chojin ja:テリー・ザ・キッド